Never More
Never More is the ending song of Persona 4. Lyrics English Translation Irresponsibly ruthless words fill this town but, Never more, will a painful voice flow by Those days we spent casually are bidding farewell to us As we lose those irreplaceable days The rain hides the sun, stealing away its light I am troubled as I lost what I believed in I won’t forget those days that I spent with everyone precious to me, Never more, will I be alone even in the darkness I will find it, that precious thing that I lost Never more, because I’m sure your voice will guide me I don’t know when but I really have forgotten, Those important words that I once believed in when I was young In the world I can’t wake up from I searched for them, I finally found them, they were deep in my heart all along If I get on the train now, I have the feeling I won’t see you again Never more, will you have to give the troubled me a little push I will believe in that smile of yours, in our bond Never more, for even when we are apart, your heart will be with me Always I will be at the brink of your memories Never more, just start walking and believe I’m by your side I won’t forget those days that I spent with everyone precious to me, Never more, will I be alone even in the darkness I will find it, that precious thing that I lost Never more, because I’m sure your voice will guide me I won’t forget those days that I spent with everyone precious to me, Never more, will I be alone even in the darkness I will find it, that precious thing that I lost Never more, because I’m sure your voice will guide me Even now, I remember, Those nights when I was only with you, those are Wonderful memories for me I will remember you, always. Original Romaji Mujihina kotoba dake ga detarame ni machi ni afureteru Never more, setsunaku nagareteta koe Nanigenai nichijou ga sayonara wo tsuge Bokura no kakegae no nai hi ushinawareteta Taiyou kakusu kirisame hikari wo ubai Shinjiru mono nakushiteta boku wa nayami dakedo Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo Shinjite ita yo, osanai koro wa tashika ni Itsu no ma ni ka wasureteta taisetsu na kotoba Samenai sekai no naka de, sagashimotomete Boku wa yatto mitsuketa yo, kokoro no oku ni atta Kono mama densha noreba nidoto aenai ki ga shite Never more, tomadou se wo kimi ga sotto osu yo Shinjiyou, kimi no egao, bokura no kizuna wo Never more, hanaretete mo tsutawaru yo, kimi no kokoro ga Itsumo kimi no kioku no katasumi ni ne Never more, boku ga iru shinjite arukidasu yo Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai yo Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo Ima mo oboeteru Kimi ni afureta yoru wo, sore wa Suteki na omoide Itsumo oboeteru